


Relief through Despair

by 13symphony13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13symphony13/pseuds/13symphony13
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, 21, college sophomore, is still mourning the death of his twin sister Yuki a year after her death. The day of her funeral, he finds himself in a bar contemplating what will happen to her step-children in the future, as he feels responsible for them, and his family wants the children taken care of in the best way possible. So he sits, somberly drinking.Enter Victor Nikiforov, 24 year old grad student and widower. He stumbles into the same bar that Yuuri has picked as his venue of the night.What happens when a reasonably drunk Victor accidentally spills his vodka all over a tipsy, hot guy after tripping over that guy's chair and knocking him on the floor?This is the story of two suffering souls who find each other and struggle to hold on.***NOTES: PLEASE READ***1 - The title was too much of a mouthful, so this is what was formerly called "In a Relationship, You Can't Get from Point A to Point B Without a Little Pain"2 - I had to change the timeline to make this more realistic, which, in turn changed the ages of the characters, so if I missed updating something, please let me know so I can fix it.





	1. Prologue - Rain and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> ***I know I need to leave what I've already written alone, so this is the last time I revamp or read what's already there unless a mistake is pointed out to me.***  
> -I don't have a beta, so please let me know (kindly please) if I've made a mistake.  
> -Also, I've already got most of the story planned, but I'm open to suggestions or ideas that can improve the story's foundations.

It was raining that day, of course it was, because the universe loves cliches. As I listened from the back of the crowd to the words said, my own last thoughts and feelings for her caught in my throat, unlikely to be uttered, I allowed myself to drop the umbrella and turn my face skyward.

 

She always loved the rain. She'd dance through it with anyone crazy enough to dance with her, or with some hapless victim pulled from the crowd and forced to dance until they were having just as much fun as her. Then, when she was done dancing, she would turn her face to the heavens and soak up as much magic from the rain as she could.

 

They were asking if anyone else wanted to take a turn to say anything, but what could I possibly say to her now? To a box, locked shut about to be buried forever. There could be no more words exchanged, and there was no way to face her now.

 

The ceremony wrapped up and most of the people dispersed. Not even waiting for the box to be in the ground. She never was a social butterfly, so those that stuck around were family and true friends, waiting until she finally found rest. Friends sobbed together, family hugged, and children cried or were too young to understand.

 

When the box was buried, those who had waited headed home. I stood in the same spot I'd been in from the start. My body decided it could not hold me up for much longer, so, numbly, I sank into a chair and stared at the spot where her headstone would be.

 

Where her name would be.

 

I thought of all the things that I had not done for her that she had asked of me, and realized that now, I never could.

 

I thought of everything she'd done for me and how much I still owed her.

 

So what do I do now that I can never see her again?

 

When I don't feel anything at all? Or am I feeling too much? I should be distraught, angry, guilty, something. I felt my breathing starting to pick up and become uneven.

 

What do I do for her now? There's so much, yet nothing at all. What if I let her down as she's watching over me? My vision was dimming now.

 

What if-? But- I should have-

 

Having lost the ability to form cohesive thought and also the ability to breathe, I felt myself slipping.

 

The last thing i remembered before I lost consciousness was landing hard on the muddy ground next to the grave, convinced that I could see her right there on the other side.


	2. Boy Meets Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated from last time to better tell the story and fix the timeline.

Yuuri could feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. What was he supposed to do now? Yuki was gone. He could feel part of his soul gone now that he no longer had a twin sister among the living, even a year later, and it hit him hard on nights like this. They had been inseparable since the day they were born. They shared a bond from birth that left them so in tune with each other, that some kids had called them freaks because of it. Then, high school happened and they made friends in different circles and the bond quieted and the taunting stopped. During their senior year, she met Craig at some party that his younger brother was throwing and that he was supposed to be chaperoning. He already had two children of his own and was 6 years older than her. They met when she was 17, and the day she turned 18 they started going out. He was not good for her at all, but she loved him so much that she married him the day after graduation, against the family’s wishes, but with their grudging support. He refused to bond with her, even a scent-bond was out of the question and he was always at work doing whatever it was that he did, he never did feel the need to clarify. One year into the marriage, she was diagnosed with a rare form of fast-growing cancer and he left her, and his children, so he wouldn’t have to deal with her disease. She was heartbroken. Five months later, she had all but lost her fight with cancer, and two weeks before their shared birthday, she died. She was buried one year ago today, November 27, two days before their birthday and the anniversary was hitting Yuuri hard.

 

Now, here he was at Minako's bar, nursing his second drink as he had been for the last several hours. The bar’s patrons had already started trickling away, back home or out for a hookup, and the bar was quieting.

 

“You alright, Yuuri?” A voice cut through his melancholy thoughts and his eyes snapped up to meet concern-filled ones. “You’re thinking about her again, aren’t you?”

 

“I’m fine, Minako.”

 

“Really. Then why have you been moping around my bar for hours instead of drinking or dancing or something like usual?” She sighed. “Seriously, you’re thinking about her again, aren’t you?”

 

Yuuri was quiet for a moment, then realized that Minako wasn’t going to let the issue drop. “I just don’t understand why the universe works the way it does.”

 

Minako raised an eyebrow. “Wow. That wasn’t cryptic at all, thanks for the clarification.”

 

“It should have been me, you know.” Yuuri said, irritated at Minako’s tone. “The cancer was a genetic thing according to the doctors. She had a lot more to take care of than I do and it would have been better that way. At least she was accomplishing things.”

 

“Right. Because it’s not like you have a skating scholarship or are competing at an international level. It’s not like you have fans or like anyone actually knows who you are or anything.”

 

“Minako! That wasn’t a joke. She had the twins to look out for and plenty of friends and was accomplishing more than I could. I’m pretty sure that children are more important than athletic competitions.” Yuuri deflated. “You know, people used to think we were joking about being siblings. There was that one time that she introduced me to her friends because she was worried that I didn’t have many and someone was so shocked that they fainted. Remember? We didn’t really look alike even though we were twins. And even if they believed that we were related, they always thought she was the older one since she was more outgoing.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that they didn’t faint from the fact that you were her brother. From what Yuki told me about it, it sounded like she had made you up before introducing you to them, and that the one that fainted was a fan of yours from the skating. You were already competing internationally at that point.”

 

Yuuri thought back to that memory. One of Yuki’s closest friends, Jun, brought her younger brother Kenjirou and he fainted after doing a double-take and after letting out a noise that sounded like what pterodactyls must have sounded like when they were alive. Yuuri had been so shocked that he bolted to his room and had to take a Xanax before he fell into a panic attack. He avoided that group as often as he could after that.

 

“Doesn’t he still practice at the same place as you? And I’m pretty sure that he still tries to get your attention when you’re rinkside.” Minako reminded him. “At least, from what I’ve seen when I go with you to practice.” She shrugged. “Just remember that you have a support system, alright? Don’t get trapped in your head.”

 

Minako left Yuuri to his thoughts so she could begin winding down for the night. There was still an hour left until the bar closed, but she liked to be out as soon as it closed if she could help it. Yuuri blinked and realized that there were only a handful of people left in the bar. There was a woman hidden in one of the booths, scrolling through her phone and looking like she’d run out of the house after getting slapped, as her cheek was sporting a bruise that looked suspiciously like a handprint.  _ Most likely looking for somewhere to spend the night.  _ Yuuri thought.

 

Another booth held a man in a suit shoving several papers and folders into a briefcase, but was struggling to do so. It was obvious that he’d had at least one too many and would definitely feel it in the morning. Yuuri winced, thinking of how bad his last hangover had been, and hoping that this guy hadn’t drunk enough to feel like that.

 

The last booth held a single person who was slumped over the table, long silver hair pooling on the table and cascading down their shoulders.  _ I’m pretty sure that’s a man,  _ Yuuri thought.  _ The frame is too large for a woman.  _ Yuuri thought that he looked familiar though and, after a moment of scouring his mind, he remembered that he’d seen the man walk into the bar.  _ I thought there were two others with him though. A blonde with a brown undercut whose demeanor screamed sexuality and the promise of a one-night stand, and a brunette who was clinging to the blonde…  _ Yuuri shrugged and focused on his drink, knocking back the rest of it so that Minako could clean the glass. Hopefully the man’s friends will come back so he doesn’t have to get a police escort home.

 

Yuuri put his cup in Minako’s outstretched hand and watched as she placed it with the others that she needed to clean. She had a certain rhythm when she cleaned the glasses that was kind of hypnotic and Yuuri watched her until he was suddenly jerked from his thoughts by his stool being knocked over and he had the wind knocked out of him. It took him a few moments to regain the ability to breathe normally, then he realized three things: he was lying on the floor, his clothes were wet, and the silver-haired man (Yuuri had been right in his assumption about that) was crumpled on top of him.  _ He must have knocked me over.  _ Yuuri’s brain supplied.

 

After another moment, the man stirred and then struggled a bit before making eye contact. The man’s eyes were an aquamarine color that put gem stones to shame, even with the alcohol fog glazing them over. “Ooooh. Yoooou’re pretty~” He slurred. “Whasshur name? I besht it’s pretty like yoooou.

 

Yuuri felt his face heat. Compliments were always hard for him to take whether they came from a drunk or not. They say that alcohol makes people more honest, after all.

 

“But I besht that it’s not prettierrr than yoooou are. Nothing can be thasht pretty~.” The man brought his pointer finger to Yuuri’s bottom lip, poking at it as if testing the softness, and Yuuri felt his blush increase. The man’s eyes seemed a little less foggy than they did before though, and Yuuri found himself getting lost in them. The man broke eye contact and took in Yuuri’s appearance. “Acshully, pretty ish an undershtatement. More like sexshy.” The man met Yuuri’s eyes and winked, and Yuuri had to break eye contact. He wasn’t used to blatant, drunken flirting, or any flirting for that matter. He dropped his eyes to his clothes.

 

Dark wash jeans and tennis shoes with a white and navy baseball tee were hardly the sexiest thing that someone could wear, especially covered in what smelled like vodka, unless you were into the shirt-sticking-to-skin thing, but the intensity in the other man’s gaze when he had said that made Yuuri think that the man believed it.

 

“I better gesh you cleaned uppp,” The man slurred and started dabbing at Yuuri's clothes with a handkerchief that he seemingly pulled out of thin air. Yuuri sat stunned for a minute until the other man started dabbing at his pants, at which point, Yuuri grabbed the man's hands and pushed them away from his clothes. He helped the man off of him and into a sitting position, though he didn’t trust himself or the man to be able to get up and stay on one of the barstools, so he left him on the floor. He stood and looked around for the man’s friends. He found him just in time to see them walking out the door.  _ Seriously?!  _ Yuuri thought,  _ aren’t they concerned about this guy at all?  _ He sighed and stooped down to talk with the man still sitting on the floor in a daze. It looked like the alcohol’s effects had once again clouded the man’s eyes.

 

“What's your name?” Yuuri asked. “I need to know what to call you” he asked. The man looked over at Yuuri and stared uncomprehendingly, his brow furrowing. “What's your name?” Yuuri repeated, a little slower this time.

 

Understanding lit up the man's face, but he didn’t give his name. “I ashked you fiirsht and yooou didn’t tell me.” He pouted, puppy dog lip and all. “Yoooou have to tell me firsht.”

 

Yuuri sighed. “My name is Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

The man’s eyes lit up. “I wazh right! Yuuuri’sh a pretty name.” Then he frowned. “But thash my coushin’s name.”

 

“You promised to tell me your name if I gave you mine, remember?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Ooooh, yeah. Mine’sh Vicshtor,” he slurred.

 

“Victor?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Yuppp!”

 

“Okay, Victor, who were you were with tonight?” Yuuri inquired. “Can you get them to take you home?”

 

“Chrishtophe ish by besht friend, he's sho niiiice!” Victor yelled, closing his eyes. Yuuri flinched at the sudden volume change. “He wansht to be with hish boooyfriend. I dragged him here, busht he didn’t wansht to come.” He pondered for a moment. “I think he leffft.”

 

Yuuri sighed again. “How are you going to get home then?” Yuuri asked, “Would you like me to call you a cab or someone to pick you up?”

 

“Nooooo, you can'sht! I jusht meeeet you. If I go hooome, I won’t shee you anymooore.”

 

“Victor, you're extremely drunk, you need to get home, drink a ton of water, and go to sleep.”

 

Victor opened his eyes suddenly, grabbed Yuuri's shoulders, and squinted at Yuuri's face. “Yoooouuure cute, you takesh me hoooome.” He shouted, hugging Yuuri suddenly and burying his face in Yuuri's chest. Having him in close proximity made it possible for Yuuri to detect his scent. Victor was definitely an Alpha.

 

“What?!” Yuuri exclaimed.

 

Victor looked up with puppy dog eyes. “Pretty pleashe? I'll be gooood!”

 

Yuuri mentally face-palmed. What was he supposed to do about this guy? He didn't know where he lived or anything about him. Yuuri couldn't bring him back to his own house, it would be too noisy and he still lived with his family. And how would they react when they noticed that Yuuri had brought a random man home? Ever since he had come out a year ago with Yuki's support, they had been badgering him to find someone and bring them home. Though why same primary-sex couples were taboo, he didn’t know. Secondary gender is what matters, right? But he didn't need them thinking he had had a one-night stand at the family home. Yuuri looked back down at Victor had slid down and was now dozing in Yuuri's lap, aquamarine eyes closed, expression peaceful, and somehow, he felt like he could trust the man. _ Maybe he’s your soulmate.  _ Yuuri’s brain supplied.  _ Instinctual trust is a sign, right?  _ Yuuri buried the thought. It’s not like there’s a way to find out without the hypnosis, so why worry about it now.

 

“Victor,” Yuuri shook him awake and sat him up. “Alright, I'll take you home, but I don't know where you live.”

 

“I livesh in Prooovo.” Victor slurred.

 

Huh, Yuuri thought, who knew he lived in the same city as me?

 

“I'm shhleepy,” Victor whined, and looked like he was preparing to sleep on the floor.

 

“Don't sleep yet, I'll call a cab. Let's get you outside.” Yuuri found the coat that the man had left back in his booth. It was November, after all, and even if it was colder elsewhere, almost-winters in Utah were still cold. Victor started humming as Yuuri helped him into his coad and the gloves and scarf that were under the table. He helped Victor stand, then stooped to pick up the forgotten glass that had rolled under the counter and placed it next to his on the bar. Minako came over when she saw Yuuri with some guy practically draped over him.

 

“You finally taking someone home? I knew you had it in you.” She laughed. “Who would've thought you had it in you.” Then her face turned serious. “Use protection.”

 

“It's not like that!” Yuuri shouted as he felt his face catch fire, but Minako was already sauntering away to finish wrapping up for the night.

“Whaattsh going on?” Victor slurred.

 

Yuuri cringed. “Nothing, Victor.” How much of that did he hear? Hopefully not much, I don't want him expecting anything.

 

“Yuuuuriiii! Sho pretty! Takesh me hooome Yuuuuriiii”

 

Yuuri guided him outside for some cool air and sat him down on a bench next to the bar, then called a cab. The would be waiting a few minutes out here, and Yuuri decided to ask the man for his address, since he would need it to take him home. Yuuri spun to ask “Vict-,” he cut himself off. Victor was asleep on the bench. He had laid down and was all curled up. Yuuri shook Victor’s shoulders to try to rouse him from sleep. “Sorry, Victor. I need to know your address” Yuuri shook him a couple more times, a little harder, but Victor did not respond at all, not even a twitch. Well that's just great. What do I do now? He better not be thinking that I'm going to bring him home with me.

 

The cab pulled up as Yuuri was pondering, so he cut off his train of thought. He awkwardly pulled Victor into his arms,  _ he's light for his height _ , and placed him in the back seat of the cab before climbing in on the other side.

 

“Where to?” The cabby asked.

 

“Provo, please. I'll get a more specific address later.” Yuuri responded.

 

“Alright,” the cabby turned back around to face the road, putting the car in gear.

 

As they were driving, Yuuri pondered what to do when he suddenly had the idea to check Victor's ID for the address. He felt Victor's coat pockets gingerly, hoping that the wallet was not in Victor's back pocket. I don't need him thinking I'm a creep trying to feel him up. No such luck. He found a ring of keys, and some odd trinkets, but none of the pockets held the wallet. They have to be in his pants pocket then. Yuuri hesitated, but decided that he couldn’t put it off, so he tilted Victor forward and felt his pockets. It was in the right back pocket, and it was just visible enough to be able to grab without groping Victor's butt. He opened it and found the driver's license easily. He read the address to the cabby, and placed the wallet in one of the coat's front pockets.  _ I'm not even going to try to put that back. _

 

Yuuri leaned back and relaxed for their 45 minute drive to provo. Salt Lake City was where all of the good bars and things were, but it was a long drive back, especially in the snow...

 

*************

 

When they pulled up to Victor's house, Yuuri couldn't help but stare. The place, was not the biggest house Yuuri had seen, but was still pretty big. And new. How does he afford this? Yuuri wondered. He paid the cabby and shook Victor. He needed him to wake up because he didn't want to let himself into someone else's house when they were practically a stranger. Victor opened his eyes and grumbled a bit under his breath.

 

“Victor, I need you to get up. I've brought you home.”

 

“I wanna sleep,” Victor muttered.

 

“Sorry,” Yuuri apologized. “I need your help to get you inside.”

 

Victor sat up, stretching, and Yuuri got out of the cab and helped Victor get out before he decided to fall back asleep. Victor was able to walk by himself as they walked to the front door and grabbed his keys. He managed to unlock the door with minimal shaking of his hands. He must have sobered up a little during the ride, Yuuri thought. He helped Victor remove his snow covered shoes, and toed his own off.

 

“Where's your room?” Yuuri asked, “We need to get you to bed.”

 

“Upstairs, last door down the hall,” Victor mumbled, his eyes closing tiredly.

 

Yuuri half-dragged Victor up the stairs and into the indicated room. He turned on the light and let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, and pushed Victor toward what appeared to be a walk-in closet. Victor stumbled a bit and looked up at Yuuri, expression confused. “I need you to change into pajamas,” Yuuri explained, extricating himself from Victor's grasp and leading him into the closet. When he was sure that Victor would be able to stand and would change, Yuuri headed off to see if he could find the kitchen. He's going to be majorly hung-over tomorrow, Yuuri thought, I'd better get him some water.

 

The kitchen was not hard to find, and Yuuri took a minute to look at the cupboards, each of which appeared to have a label on it. Is he some kind of neat freak? Yuuri wondered. Approaching a cupboard though, he realized that the labels were names. Apparently Victor had two roommates. He found Victor's cupboards and a glass for water. The fridge had one of those ice and water machines on the door, so he got a bit of ice and filled the glass with water. Then headed back upstairs.

 

When he made it back to Victor's room, he realized that Victor was laying on top of the blankets, with his back to Yuuri, dressed only in a pair of bikini briefs. Yuuri blushed. Seriously?! I can't believe he's in his underwear! He'd better accept that I'm not sleeping with him. Yuuri almost turned and walked out of the room when he heard a soft snore. Yuuri faced the bed again and approached quietly. He set the glass down on the nightstand on the side that Victor was sleeping on, and decided to search for pajamas since it was clear that Victor wasn't going to get dressed. His search didn't yield a single scrap of anything related to sleeping, so he assumed that Victor must usually sleep in his underwear. Still though, he thought, I'd better get him into the bed. Yuuri carefully maneuvered Victor under the covers and was about to leave when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned back around and saw Victor's eyes trained on his face.

 

“Please don't leave me alone,” Victor whispered. “Nobody is home and I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Victor's eyes were quickly filling with tears.

 

“I'm not going to sleep with you.” Yuuri said flatly.

 

“You don't have to. Just... sleep next to me? I'll behave.”

 

“I'm not sleeping next to you if you're sleeping in your underwear.”

 

“... I can wear some of my workout clothes. They're fairly comfortable.” Victor said, “Please don't go.”

 

Yuuri arched an eyebrow and took in the sight Victor was creating. He was a grown man, probably older than Yuuri, judging by the house.  _ Though it may not be his house, he might just be sharing with roommates. _ Yuuri looked into Victor's eyes, and the loneliness and pain that Yuuri saw in them reminded Yuuri of his own. He wasn't getting any bad vibes from Victor, his instincts still telling Yuuri to trust him, plus, Yuuri didn't particularly want to spend tonight alone either.

 

“Alright,” Yuuri whispered, “I'll stay. But you need to get dressed.”

 

Victor smiled briefly, just a small one that turned up the corners of his mouth, and released Yuuri's shirt. He stumbled slightly, but managed to make his way over to the dresser to find the clothes that he had been talking about. He pulled out a shirt and sweatpants, then offered them to Yuuri. Yuuri looked to Victor, confused. “You can't sleep jeans. It won't be comfortable.” Victor said, as he held the clothes out a little farther.

 

After a moment, Yuuri took the clothes. “I need somewhere to change.” he said.

 

Victor pointed to the door next to the closet. “There's a bathroom in there, go ahead and change there.” Then he turned back toward the dresser and pulled out another set of clothes. “I'll change in the closet if you're worried about modesty.”

 

Yuuri changed into the offered clothes, and looked around the bathroom. With a large shower and even larger tub along with the double sinks usually found in the master bathroom, it was probably at least 1/3 the size of Victor's bedroom. How did he get the master bedroom? Surely the home's owner would have wanted it for themselves. Unless this was Victor’s house.  _ I’ll think about this if and when I have to.  _ Yuuri thought and began changing.

 

When Yuuri finished changing and folding his now-stained clothing, he made his way back into the bedroom and noticed that Victor was now lying under the covers facing the door, eyes open waiting for him. “You'd better not try anything. I've been learning martial arts since I was a kid. I know I can take you.”

 

Victor cocked his eyebrow, but assured Yuuri that he would not do anything tonight. “I just don't want to be alone, I don't need physical affection. I don’t think I could handle it anyway. Unless you'd be willing to cuddle?” He patted the bed, gesturing for Yuuri to join him.

 

Yuuri cautiously made his way towards the bed, pulling back the covers and climbing onto the bed. It was probably the softest thing that Yuuri had ever slept on. Yuuri stayed sitting for another moment. “I could use some warmth myself, and my gut instinct is telling me to trust you, but I swear, if you try to take advantage of me...” Yuuri trailed off.

 

“I promise I won't,” Victor said firmly.

 

He set his glasses on the nightstand closest to him and finally laid down, allowing Victor to take his hand once he was comfortable. It seemed like Victor was planning on keeping his promise, because he made no other move to try to get closer to him. Yuuri eyed Victor for a moment, then allowed himself to get closer to Victor, snuggling into his chest. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist, high enough to let Yuuri know that he was keeping this platonic. He heard another soft snore and breathed in Victor's scent.  _ Alpha,  _ Yuuri’s omega instincts detected. The alpha smelled of pine and rain and calmed yuuri’s omega, and he felt himself drifting off to sleep when he heard an unfamiliar ringtone. He tried to rouse Victor, but wasn’t able to before the ringing stopped. The person immediately called back though, and Yuuri picked up the phone and saw ‘Chris’ as the caller. He realized that it was the person that Victor mentioned after Yuuri asked if he could call someone to take him home. Yuuri answered the phone before he could overthink it.

 

“Hello?” Yuuri answered tentatively.

 

“...This is Victor’s phone, right? Who is this?” The voice, Chris, asked.

 

“Yes, sorry, my name is Yuuri. I had to bring him home and I can’t get him to wake up to answer. He mentioned the name Chris and I thought you might have been one of the people there with him tonight...” Yuuri trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

 

“Yuuri, huh?” Chris’s voice took on a tone of amusement for a split second before turning serious again. “I see. When you say ‘bring him home’, whose home did you bring him to? He was gone when I came back inside.”

 

Yuuri suddenly felt as if he was being scrutinized and suddenly wished he had never answered the phone at all. “I brought him to his house. I was going to leave, but he asked me to stay…”

 

There was a pause before Chris spoke again. “Okay then, Yuuri. Take care of Victor then. You sound like you’ve got it under control. Just keep in mind that he’s stronger than he looks, so don’t try to take advantage of the situation.” The call disconnected.

 

Yuuri stared at the phone screen until it timed out, then shook his head and put the phone back where Victor had placed it before getting into bed. Yuuri hesitantly curled back into Victor’s side and was relieved when he felt arms come around him. He drifted off while breathing in Victor’s scent and was able to sleep comfortably without waking that night. The nightmares he had been having were kept at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to let me know about any grammatical or spelling errors. I don't have a beta, so I may not have caught everything.


	3. Impromptu Get-to-Know-You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long to update. I've been fleshing out some background information. It's not written super well, but I did my best.

 

The morning light filtering through the windows was subdued, but persistent, and Victor found himself with the migraine of a lifetime. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to burrow under the blankets, only to realize that someone was already under the covers in his bed with him. His eyes shot open, his head immediately protesting the sudden explosion of light, making him clench his jaw. _Who is here with me? I know I dragged Chris and his boyfriend to the club with me, but I’m pretty sure that I vaguely remember them leaving at some point._ Victor couldn’t remember. His memory had always been terrible unless it was something he was interested in, and it only got worse when he got drunk. Especially when he got blackout drunk.

 

Victor pulled the blanket open far enough to see their face, and was instantly robbed of breath. Whomever this was, they were beautiful. Raven hair and clear skin with a softness that made them look like an angel. So I finally brought a man home, huh? _I must have known his name since I invited him into my bed._ Vitor pondered. _Wait, I didn’t sleep with him did I?! It would be horrible if we did sleep together and I couldn’t remember this angel’s name._ Then he realized that they were both fully clothed and breathed a sigh of relief. _I doubt I would have gotten dressed if I slept with someone and let them stay overnight._ _Still, how much did I drink last night?_

 

Victor groaned and rolled over, placing his back to the man in his bed and scoured the disjointed memories of last night. What was his name? _I think it started with a ‘Y’._ What kind of name starts with y? The harder he thought about it, the more elusive it became. He pondered the names he knew, but the only ones that began with ‘y’ were russian… _I feel like it was a familiar name though._

Suddenly, the man-whose-name-probably-starts-with-a-Y stirred and Victor began to panic. He quickly feigned sleep, hoping that he could get out of what was sure to be an awkward morning after maybe losing his virginity with a random man from a bar. He would have liked to remember the first time he slept with someone else, since the first time was special… He felt the man sit up and swore he could feel a stare at the back of his head for a couple minutes before he felt the weight shift, then leave the bed.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard a door open and close before he allowed himself to peek, wincing as the light assaulted his senses once again. It looked like the bathroom door was open. He heard a toilet flush and a sink running, and quickly returned to his position of pretend sleep. The door opened after a couple more minutes, and he heard some shuffling and footsteps before hearing another door open. As the footsteps faded, he allowed himself to sit up. _Maybe he is leaving?_ Victor kept quiet until he heard the front door close.

Victor sighed. That man had been beautiful. He just wished he was able to remember his name. That way, he might be able to track him down when he was sober. Victor shook his head, then winced and pulled the covers back over his head and let himself doze off.

 

His phone’s ringtone startled him awake and he fumbled with the phone, answering before reading the name displayed.

 

“Victor!” Chris’s voice cut through the silence of the room and caused Victor to yank the phone as far away from his ear as possible. “I heard that you took a real hottie home last night~”

 

“How could you know that? I vaguely remember you guys leaving me at the bar by myself.” Victor sighed, resigned to the fact that this would most likely be quite the conversation.

 

“We did sneak out for a fabulously steamy makeout session, but you were slumped on the table and I didn’t think you’d just disappear on us,” He joked, then his voice took on a more serious tone. “But Victor, I would never leave you anywhere when you are as drunk as you were. Especially considering the state you were in yesterday. You were gone when I got back though. You weren’t taken advantage of, were you? I mean, I know you’re an alpha, but you know that the old stereotypes about secondary genders aren’t true. Alphas can be taken advantage of too. It doesn’t matter what the other person’s secondary gender is.”

 

Victor paused before answering. “No, I wasn’t taken advantage of,” _at least, I don’t think so._

 

“You don’t think so?”

 

“...did I say that out loud?”

 

“No, but it was in your tone. Seriously though. Who did you take home?”

 

“I’m not really sure, I can’t remember his name.”

 

“Oh, a _him,_ hm? Finally showing your true orientation, are we? I never understood your insistence of pretending you didn’t swing that way. Though society still insisting on men being with women even after secondary genders started manifesting, when secondary gender affects the body just as much, has never made sense to me. Anyway, “ he sighed, “normally, I’d give you a lecture for bringing some random person home, but considering the state you were in yesterday, I’m going to stick with my surprise at it having happened at all, and let it slide.” Chris sighed. “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d go home with someone. You never have before. What made you?”

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure what happened last night after the second bar. How many places did we hit?”

 

“About 4.” Chris said, amusement creeping into his tone, “I told you that you’d had enough, and you insisted that because you have Russian blood, that you were most definitely _not_ drunk and could handle more. I just sort-of played along. At least until I stepped out for a few minutes and _someone_ disappeared…”

 

“Chris, please. At least you didn’t have to get my drunk ass into bed. You guys didn’t even come home last night…”

 

“I almost did. I called your phone when I couldn’t find you and Yuuri answered and told me that you were home and safe. He didn’t sound like a total douche or like he had ulterior motives, so I figured you’d be fine and decided to follow my original plans have some fun with my boyfriend. Still, I’d love to know what he looked like.”

 

“Well, he… Yuuri? That’s his name? It wasn’t my cousin, right?”

 

Chris snorted. “Do you really think that I don’t know what your angry kitten of a cousin sounds like? He practically laces every other sentence with profanity and when he talks to me, every word is dripping in venom.” he laughed. “No, it definitely wasn’t him. The accent was wrong too. You never answered my question though. What did he look like?”

 

“Oh, well he… Victor trailed off as he heard a door open and close. Thinking one of his housemates must have gotten home or left, he was about to continue when he heard footsteps on the stairs. His was the only room upstairs, so it was most likely not a housemate.

 

He heard a small knock and held his breath as he watched as the man in question, Yuuri, open the door and slip inside with a bag of food, a cardboard cup-holder with drinks, and bag full of something. “Um, Chris…” The man set down the items he was carrying and removed his coat, scarf, and gloves and placed them on the trunk near the door.

 

“He’s in the room now, isn’t he? Well then, I expect deets when I get back.” Chris laughed in the background before he hung up.

 

The phone disconnected just as the man removed his shoes and climbed back onto the bed.

 

 _What am I supposed to do now? It’s not like I can pretend to be asleep now that he knows I am up._ Victor panicked, then realized that the food was takeout. _Wait!_ _How did he get back in here after he left?! He’s not a stalker, right?! He didn’t copy my key, right?!_ Now Victor was really panicking.

 

“Good morning Victor,” Yuuri said gently. “How are you feeling?”

 

Victor’s nerves settled a bit, but he didn’t respond, choosing instead to take in the man before him. It’s one thing to see a sleeping face, and it’s another thing altogether to hear a voice that matched the angelic impression Victor had of him, and take in the mannerisms of someone new. Honestly, how was it possible for someone to be so beautiful? It was worrisome that this man was able to get back into his house unaided though. Victor must have been staring with his confusion and shock clear on his face or in his scent because the man suddenly spoke.

 

“Um…” Yuuri visibly shrank under the intense scrutiny and looked down and began fidgeting. “I can see that you don’t know who I am or why I’m here, so I’ll just go. There are a couple of breakfast sandwiches in the bag and some water and painkillers in the bag, as well as the clothes you let me use last night.” he mumbled, “I also borrowed your key this morning, but I put your keys back on the hook by the door,” he shuffled backward, then turned to climb off of the bed. As he bent over to put his shoes back on, Victor relaxed, seeing that this man was actually more considerate than he could have expected. Yuuri made to stand up, and Victor realized that this might be the last time he saw this man and felt a sudden jolt in his gut. Victor grabbed the back of his shirt, preventing him from moving further away. “I’m sorry for staring and making you nervous, but please don’t go yet, okay?”

 

The man turned back around and studied him and Victor found himself feeling a little nervous that the man would just shake him off and leave anyway. Instead, he nodded. Victor released the shirt and gestured for him to move closer and Yuuri removed his shoes and sat back on the bed with his legs crossed under him.

 

 _Charming,_ Victor thought, _I can be charming..._

 

“I confess that I am surprised to find a gorgeous man in my bed, and am embarrassed to say that I don’t remember how he got there.” Victor watched the man’s face redden. _Cute!_ “Care to fill me in?”

 

“Well, you were pretty drunk when you ran into me, so I’m guessing that if you’re anything like me, when you get too drunk, you wake up with a giant hole in your memory from the night before.” The man glanced at Victor’s face, then continued, “sound right?”

 

Victor nodded, surprised by the easy acceptance of their predicament by the other man.

 

“Okay then, we’ll start from square one.” The man sat up straighter and held out his hand. “Hi, Victor, I’m Yuuri.” Victor reached forward and shook the offered hand. “Nice to officially meet you,” he continued.

 

Victor nodded, flinching at the sudden movement as he remembered his hangover from hell. Yuuri chuckled and picked up the plastic bag, dumping the contents onto the bed. Victor recognized the clothing, but before he could examine all of the items, Yuuri spoke.  “I didn’t want to rummage through your things, so I picked up a couple things to help with your hangover.” He held up a bottle of aspirin and a tiny bottle of liquor.

 

Victor took the aspirin, but raised an eyebrow at the bottle. “You’re not trying to get me drunk again, are you, Yuuri?” Victor teased.

 

Yuuri’s blush increased and he dropped the bottle and shook his head frantically. “Of course not! I heard somewhere that a small drink in the morning can help the body flush alcohol out of the system. I don’t know if it’s true, but it seems to work for me, so…” Yuuri picked up the bottle again and stared at the label for a moment. “It’s fine if you’d rather not drink it.”

 

Victor chuckled. “I’ve heard that too, but I tried it once with horrible results, so I think I’ll pass. Thank you though. Where did you get such a tiny bottle anyway?”

 

“Oh, I have a couple at home that I keep just in case…”

 

Yuuri put the bottle back in the bag and then put the bag on the floor and grabbed the food. He handed Victor a sandwich and one of the cups from the cardboard holder. “I got you some orange juice to try to hydrate you. I also got you some coffee if you’d rather drink that instead. I don’t know what you put in it though, so it’s just black. Breakfast and fluids help hangovers too.”

 

Victor stared for a minute. “You seem to know an awful lot about hangovers, Yuuri. Tell me, do you drink often?”

 

Yuuri flushed again. “Not often. Alcohol doesn’t really agree with me, so I get hangovers easily. I read up on cures because hangovers really suck...”

 

Victor laughed as he opened the bottle of aspirin and removed the foil and cotton from it before taking two tablets with the orange juice that he’d been offered. He eyed the wrapper for the sandwich, trying to figure out whether he would be able to stomach it or not, before he unwrapped it and began to eat. Yuuri was already eating, so he decided to try it. The sandwich was delicious. “Vkusno!” He shouted, and Yuuri startled and dropped the sandwich he was currently eating. He looked back at Victor with confusion in his eyes.

 

“Sorry, what? Are you okay? Did you bite your tongue or something?” Yuuri asked after a moment.

 

“Oh, sorry, it’s Russian. It means delicious. Sometimes when I get excited, I use whatever words pop into my head, regardless of the language.”

 

“That’s kind of cool.” Yuuri admitted. “I know what you mean though, I’m bilingual myself, so I’ll use Japanese sometimes and it can confuse others.”

 

“That’s amazing! You speak Japanese?”

 

“Well, my family is from Japan, after all. My parents thought it was important for their children to know Japanese because we still have family out there and it _is_ in our blood, after all.”

 

“So you’re Japanese then. I’ve always wanted to go there! You said children. You have siblings then? How old are they? Are you guys close?”

 

Yuuri felt his mood drop. Yuki wasn’t a topic he wanted to talk about with a stranger. “Let’s eat first before we ask questions, alright?” He deflected, then picked up his sandwich and started eating again. The comfortable nature of the conversation giving way to a tense silence.

 

Victor wasn’t always the most sensitive to different situations, but when he saw the smile fall off of Yuuri’s face, and smelled the faint sour note in his scent, he decided to drop it. When they were done eating and the juice and his coffee was gone, he decided to try again.

 

“You know, you don’t have to tell me about anything you don’t want to, but I would love to get to know you better, if you don’t mind. We can start by talking about the weather!” Victor said.

 

Yuuri studied him for a moment, then a small smile broke out on his face. “I think I’d like that too. Though I think that you may want to shower and get dressed properly. You do still smell like alcohol and, while you do look better, you still look a little hungover.”

 

Victor blushed, suddenly felt self-conscious.

 

“I can go to the living room or something to wait. Unless you’d rather I leave, of course. You probably want your privacy.” Yuuri waited for Victor to say something, and when he didn’t, he got up and headed for the door. “Take all the time you need. I’ll wait in the living room.” Yuuri closed the door after him, once again leaving Victor alone in his room.

 

Victor blinked. He knew he didn’t smell very good the morning after drinking, who does, after all? And he had just woken up, so of course he looked bad. With his hair as long as he kept it, his bed head was always horrible, especially after drinking, and he was sure that there were bags under his eyes since he hadn’t slept well for the last year, but to have it pointed out to him was definitely new. He couldn’t decide whether or not he should be offended. It didn’t seem like Yuuri had been poking fun at him, he just sounded concerned. _Well, at least he’s honest._ Victor thought, before shaking his head and getting up. The room didn’t spin, and he did feel a little better now that he’d eaten something and taken some aspirin. _He really does know about hangovers, doesn’t he?_ Victor felt a smile creep up onto his face.

 

He made his way to the bathroom and got into the shower, pausing only to undress, leaving the discarded clothing on the floor to pick up later, and turned the shower up to one of the hottest settings, hoping to relax a bit more before getting to know Yuuri better, and also to rid himself of last night’s drunken scent. He didn’t need it pointed out to him again, and his natural scent would likely be more appealing to Yuuri than whatever he smelled like now.

 

After 40 minutes, Victor finally felt clean and invigorated from the shower, and he decided that he’d made Yuuri wait long enough. He checked the clock by the sink and cursed. He didn’t realize he’d taken so long. _What if he got bored and left?!_ Victor felt a stab of panic and ran toward the bedroom without drying off properly. He yanked open the bathroom door and ran right into Yuuri, who had a hand raised as if he was about to knock on the door, and Yuuri got knocked to the floor. Victor breathed a sigh of relief that he was still here and relaxed before he detected a tense note in the other man’s scent. He glanced at Yuuri who was still on the floor with his hands over his face which was the reddest that he’d ever seen anyone’s face.Then he realized that, in his hurry, he didn’t bother putting a towel on.

 

Victor cursed and apologized as he ran for the closet. “I am so sorry! I didn’t know if you were still here and I was panicking a little.” He pulled on the first clothes that he could get his hands on: A pair of jeans and a comfortable shirt with a sweater over the top.

 

“No, I’m the one who should apologize. I told you I’d wait in the living room.” Yuuri’s voice drifted into the closet, still muffled, most likely by his hands. “I wasn’t supposed to be in here, but I was worried that you may have fainted or something.”

 

Victor stepped out of the closet and crouched down where Yuuri was currently still sitting and gently pried his hands away from his face, and held onto his hands as he spoke. “I was just in a hurry because I was hoping you hadn’t gotten bored and left.” Victor said, gently. “I wasn’t expecting to run you over while naked. I hope I didn’t scar you for life or make you think I’m some creep...”

 

A small smile broke out on Yuuri’s face, and he removed his hands from Victor’s, only to link their fingers. “If you were a creep, you would have tried something last night. If you were a creep, you wouldn’t have asked me not to leave you alone and only want cuddles from me instead of requesting more.” His smile widened. “If you were a creep, you would have tried to exploit that situation last night. Or the one just now. So, no. I don’t think you’re a creep.”

 

Victor breathed a sigh of relief, then returned Yuuri’s smile, tightening his hold on Yuuri’s hands. “That’s good then. But we should probably get up off the floor. It’s not very comfortable.” Victor pointed out. “You’d probably be more comfortable down in the living room than you would be in here. Unless you wanted more cuddles. I, for one, wouldn’t turn that down.” Victor said, half-joking, but still hopeful.

 

Yuuri looked at Victor for a long moment, and Victor felt like he was under a microscope. Just as he was about to claim to have been joking, Yuuri spoke. “Cuddles do sound nice, but I would like to get to know you a bit better first. It is a bit strange to cuddle with someone whom I just met and doesn’t even remember me.” Yuuri teased, before standing and pulling Victor up with him by their still-linked hands. “We could sit on the bed though.”

 

Victor turned to the bed, but stopped before he took more than a couple steps. Yuuri had seemed a bit put off by his scent earlier, so maybe he should change the sheets since they most likely still carried that same scent.

 

“Hold on, just a minute,” Victor darted out the door.  


“Victor?” He heard Yuuri call from behind him.

 

Victor returned from the hallway with the fresh linens. “Just let me change these.”

 

“But why?” Yuuri looked confused.

 

“Didn’t you think I smelled bad earlier? The sheets probably smell the same.” Victor took a couple of steps toward the bed before Yuuri stopped him.

 

“That’s not what I meant when I told you to take a shower. I didn’t mean to offend you, sorry.” Yuuri looked down. “I just hate smelling like alcohol when I have a hangover and am regretting drinking so much. I thought you might feel better.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Besides,” Yuuri stepped toward the bed and sniffed. “The sheets smell fine to me. They just smell like you do now, but a little stronger. I kind of like it.” He smiled at Victor.

 

There was a silence as Victor tried to process what Yuuri had said, then Yuuri seemed to realize what he’d said and his face caught fire. He broke eye contact immediately and started to fidget. “I’m so sorry, I must sound like a total pervert. I don’t really know you and I started talking about your scent. That’s so rude. You must be so weirded out.” Yuuri hurried to the chest with his coat and scarf, “I really probably should go now before I embarrass us both further…”

 

Victor dropped the sheets and caught Yuuri’s hand. “Don’t go. I promise I’m not offended or creeped out. I know it’s not polite to talk about scents with just anyone, but somehow, I don’t mind if it’s you.” Victor caught Yuuri’s chin and made eye contact. “There’s something about you that I trust. Even if I don’t know you, so please, don’t worry about it.”

 

Yuuri looked skeptical, but his posture relaxed. “You’re sure? You don’t really know me. What if I am some sort of criminal or something?”

 

“Well, I did say that I wanted to get to know you, so I guess I’ll just have to find out whether or not my trust has been misplaced, right? Besides, how do you know that _I’m_ not a criminal?” Victor winked.

 

“...I guess I see your point.” Yuuri took a deep breath before continuing, “Besides, there’s something about you that makes me feel like I can trust you too.”

 

Victor climbed onto the bed and patted the spot across from him. “I’m glad we’re both feeling like that.” He smiled. “Now, I believe you agreed to sit with me?”

 

Yuuri smiled back, then climbed up across from Victor. They sat in silence for a few moments, and Victor scrambled to find something to say, then figured he’d start small. “So Yuuri, what’s your favorite color?”

 

Yuuri gave him a strange look. “Huh? My favorite color? It’s blue, why?”

 

“Well, if you want to get to know someone, that’s a good first question to ask.”

 

“That’s true.” Yuuri smiled. “Well then, what about you? What’s your favorite color?”

 

“Hmmm… That’s tricky. I like pinks and magentas, but I also really like gold.”

 

“Pinks? That’s interesting. I wouldn’t have pegged you for a pink person.”

 

Victor frowned. “Why not? Pink is a great color!” Victor shook his head. “This isn’t one of those ‘you’re a guy’ or ‘you’re an alpha’ so you can’t like pink, things, is it?” He scowled, frustrated that he had to explain himself and justify the color to another person, again.

 

Yuuri blanched. “Of course not! That’s not what I meant! I would never be that shallow.”

 

“Well, what did you mean then?” Victor asked, still frustrated, but deflating.

 

“I just meant that I would have pegged you as more of a yellow or gold person.” Yuuri mumbled.

 

“Why those colors?” Victor felt his frustration leave, replacing itself with curiosity.

 

“Well,” Yuuri blushed. “Your personality, from what I’ve seen, seems bubbly and bright. I would have assumed that you would have liked a brighter color. Though, I guess, pink can be a pretty loud color too…” He trailed off.

 

Victor reached for Yuuri’s hand, but Yuuri refused to make eye contact with him, keeping his eyes firmly on his lap. “I’m sorry, Yuuri, but I’ve always liked certain things that seem to fall outside of the norm for what ‘someone like me’ should like because they’re too feminine or too omega. Whatever that means. One of those things happens to be pink, and I’ve had to justify it way too many times.” Victor laughed. “Perhaps I should have chosen a question without potential land-mines attached.”

 

“Well…” Yuuri started. “I can kind of understand how you feel. I mean, I’m a male omega, so I’ve had to prove my masculinity my whole life. I started learning ballet when I was 5. I was a really hyper child and my parents were busy at the time, so one of my sisters and I started taking ballet lessons. My mom’s best friend used to travel the world as a dancer, and is still a ballet teacher. She taught us to dance. That definitely didn’t help when the other kids found out though. The neighborhood boys used to pick on me for being girly. Then I presented as an omega and they stopped teasing me about being girly, saying it suited ‘someone like me’. Then, most of them just ignored me. It was really hard until two kids from the rink befriended me. They were two years older than me though, so I was still alone most of the time.”

 

“I see. Kids are cruel. But ballet, really? I used to take ballet too! I didn’t keep up with it once I presented though. I was suddenly an alpha, and my dad refused to let me take lessons anymore. He would always go on about how I needed to learn how to do things that ‘actually matter’, and that were for ‘strong people’.” Victor used air quotes for emphasis, then sighed. His father died a year after Victor presented and he still felt like he had let his father down. He remembered his father’s disapproval more than he remembered the man himself. “I loved it though. I never did give up on dance though, even when my dad got more strict and demanding. I started ballroom and other styles shortly after that, earning my own money to pay for lessons, claiming it would help with my self-presentation and allow me to learn how to lead others. I had to work hard to keep it up. I also tried really hard to fit the image that my father insisted I was 'supposed' to have as an alpha, but I never could give up dance, and my father did everything he could to try to stop me from dancing.”

 

Victor remembered the punishments he had to go through whenever he went to lessons. He would be forced to run laps barefoot in the snow, or on the hot street. 10 minutes for every hour he spent at the studio for as long as he took the lessons. His father hoped dancing with blistered or battered feet would put him off of dancing, but it only made Victor try harder. Then, his father died and they moved and he was free to dance as he wished.

 

“I do ballroom too!” Yuuri said excitedly, and it pulled Victor out of his thoughts. “I learned a lot of different styles of dance, and even a couple martial arts. When you're a hyper and curious child, there's only so much that ballet can do for you, after all.”

 

“So then, are you a dancer?”

 

“Not exactly. I’m a figure skater, or, I guess, I was.” Yuuri said, eyes growing sad. “I used to do pairs with my sister when we were in junior high and high school, then transitioned to men's singles in college. She and I even competed internationally during our junior and senior years of high school. I got a scholarship, but I only skated for a year before I hit a slump, so I missed this last season. I haven't stopped training though. I just lost the motivation to compete. Competition is tough, especially without a strong will to continue, so I'm coaching part time for the moment.”

 

“I see. I never got past a couple of regional ballroom competitions. My best friend was an alpha like me, and she and I were partners for years. Neither of us was in it for the competition. It was about the feeling of the dance, and since I’m a bit... whimsical, I never made it far with the rigid rules of ballroom...” Victor trailed off, unsure of whether Yuuri was even listening or not. He seemed to be in his own head. Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hand, hoping to draw him back out. “I’ve never tried figure skating. Maybe you could teach me sometime?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes met Victor’s again. “That sounds fun. Maybe sometime.” Yuuri looked a little better, but there was still a heavy weight that he seemed to be carrying. Suddenly, Victor felt tired as well.

 

“You know, I think we got up way too early." Victor stifled a yawn. "It’s still the a.m. and we were out drinking last night. Do you want to nap? I know our conversation took a heavy turn, so we might feel better after we wake up.” Victor offered, “If you want to stay, that is.”

 

“A nap sounds nice. And I’ll stay. But I’ll repeat what I said last night, since you don’t remember. I know I’m an omega, but I can definitely hold my own if you try to take advantage of me.” Yuuri’s eyes held a bit of fire, and Victor found that he liked that look of determination on Yuuri’s face.

 

“I promise to behave. Would you like to cuddle again? It is a bit cold.” Hope apparent in his tone.

 

“...Alright. Since I’m staying.”

 

“Perfect.” Victor crawled back under the covers and Yuuri followed soon after. As they got situated, Victor finally caught a whiff of Yuuri’s scent. The jasmine and honey scent screamed omega, but there was also an edge to it that was definitely masculine. It made Victor pause as he tried to identify it, but he found himself drifting off before he could place it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I messed up any major grammar points. Please let me know what you think. Comments and Kudos are always welcome, but please be kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments would be nice! Please tell me how it was, I'm dying for some feedback!


End file.
